Kisses Part 2
by CrazyGohanGurl
Summary: A SQUEAL TO KISSES! Yeah, I'm surprised myself. I didn't think I would actually write a squeal until I made a squeal. There is also a special thank for people who reviewed in Kisses!


Kisses Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: Never will I own.  
  
SQUEAL TIME!!  
  
I remember shutting the door when Gohan left, and leaning on the door for support. I was glad that everyone was asleep, and couldn't hear the battle going through my head. I did, in words, kissed him, but it was only a minor pecked. I would have kicked myself if the family dog didn't come to greet me.  
  
I pushed myself away from the door, and headed in the bathroom. I looked in the mirror to see myself. My head went down when I realized that something I wanted so bad slipped right through my fingers. So with a quick brush, and sticking my tongue out in the mirror, I headed up in my room to think about the previous five minutes.  
  
My eyes stared at the dark ceiling as my mind repeated the scene of that night. Thoughts soon formed in my head of what I could have done, and what I shouldn't have done. In reality, I wanted to run before he even got the chance to kiss me. Knowing my luck I would run into the door trying to open a locked door with the key in my pocket. It happened before, and it can surely happen again.  
  
Sleep came and the thoughts of Gohan appeared in my dreams. I don't remember any of them, but I know what we were doing. We were doing something I have very little experience with; kissing.  
  
The past few days came and went. I was still trying to figure out how to kiss the big lug without looking like an idiot at the same time. The only thing that I could do was talk to Gohan about it. Maybe he would understand my slight fear, and wouldn't make fun of me for it. I couldn't see him laughing at me; he wasn't that kind of guy. At least, that's what I kept on repeating in my head.  
  
When I went over his house for dinner, we talked about my slight fear of kissing.  
  
(Author's note: Actually, he printed out Kisses. We did talk about it though.)  
  
Gohan was completely fine with the whole thing. He told me that if I wasn't ready then he'll wait until I was. I was...touched.  
  
There was no heavy sigh, no eye roll, and no whining. He just smiled his bright smile, and accepted my fear. I was surprised with his reaction actually. Here I thought he was going to make fun of me, or complain about it. He sure is a special one, that Son Gohan.  
  
So now that Gohan knew about my fear of kissing, and, like he said, didn't pressure me in anyway. In truth, I wanted him to pull me in his arms, and land one on me. You know, a surprise of attack of a kiss! I then realized that I was watching too many romance movies, and reading too much manga everyday. Knowing me, I would have panicked and stand there like a complete fool.  
  
When Gohan told me his family, at the last minute, was going on vacation to Florida I told myself to give him a goodbye kiss, one that he will remember. I had everything planned that day on what I was going do to, and how I was going to do it. I was going to kiss him, and I mean really kiss him.  
  
I get to his house, I stand up straight, and give him pecks.  
  
My whole plan, in which I sketched out and practiced in my head for hours, flushed down the toilet only to be pumped by the septic truck. It was such a good plan too. So for about a week, about seven days, I sent him around sixteen emails. He called every night, and made it back home safely.  
  
I still couldn't kiss him, even when he was gone for a week. You would think that I would jump in his arms and land one on him, but with my fear still controlled me. I was really starting to hate this fear. I wish that went down the toilet instead of my kiss-a-proof plan.  
  
So last night I went over his house again for a couple of hours. He had a minor cold, and sounded stuffy when he talked. I thought he sound funny, but he sounded cute at the same time. I had a good time, this is Gohan people, but it got even better later that night.  
  
(It's not what you are thinking you hentai's out there!)  
  
Gohan walked me up to my house. He always does; I feel special when he does that. So I did the usual routine. I would hug him, talk a bit, and peck his lips. That's what I would have done, but this time I grew a pair of balls...so to say.  
  
Even though he had a cold, and his voice sounded funny, I actually gave him a real kiss. I never felt so light on my feet and so peaceful at the same time. I wanted it to last longer; I wanted to kiss him forever, but his ride wanted to go home. We said our goodbyes, and I headed into the house. I would have screamed for joy, but there were people sleeping.  
  
I guess my fear of kissing finally subsided. I had no idea what the hell I was doing, but I think I was doing something right if Gohan didn't complain. But now there's another problem I have on my hands. Since I really enjoyed my first real kiss with Gohan, now I want more with him! I want to get better, be more relaxed, and hopefully get to kiss him more and taste his sweet taste again.  
  
Now I can finally give him kisses.  
  
Time for the thank you list from the first kisses:  
  
Candy the duck: You feel the same way too? Here I thought I was the only one who had that problem.  
  
Tinkerbellstar: My first kiss was at 17 too. I didn't get to kiss my ex much, but it was probably for the better. I guess my boyfriend will have to have to have a "practice session" on kissing. .  
  
Vi3: I did take the advice of letting my mind go completely blank. I tried not thinking of anything and...it worked! He does accept me for who I am, a good kisser or not. I have to lay off the TV and movies and stop trying to kiss like them. They do that kiss about thirty times before it's "perfect."  
  
VideliGohan: Number one: GOHAN IS REAL! He lives in Japan somewhere in the 439 Mountain Area, or Pizao(sp?) Mountains. Besides, my boyfriend is like Gohan. Well...except the flying, the super saiyan, the villains, Cell, Saiyaman, dragonballs, etc. Everything went fine...and no one was watching us either. I would have been in a panic then.  
  
limar: It's okay if you are a pervert. My boyfriend actually liked the idea, and wanted to watch too! I would of, but it never happened. Good idea though!  
  
Jenyroseangel: No sugar...so things were said that weren't supposed to. (Stuff I didn't want my boyfriend to know) I don't care if you are a sexist. Thank you for wishing me good luck. I needed it.  
  
Aragorn566: I haven't had much experience in the kissing area. Good luck in getting a girlfriend! If you have a problem with kissing, please don't come to me. You should go to Vi3. .  
  
Mel: I didn't have to tell him about my fear of kissing; he actually read this fanfiction! We did talk too, and he wasn't being an ass. (Most guys I know are. He, for some reason, is not.)  
  
Nameless: I can't sing. I guess that's why I can't kiss either! . I learned not to think, which is difficult for a blonde like me, and it was a good kiss. I'll be singing my solo soon!  
  
Saiyachick: Nice story. Are you sure you weren't kissing Spiderman in the rain? You learn to go with the flow I guess. I only had two, my ex and the guy I'm with now, and even after one kiss I learned that he is a better kisser than my ex. =.= blushes It was easy when I wasn't worrying, and the kiss did feel soft. I guess you enjoy it better when you're kissing someone that you feel comfortable with. Come to think about it, if I couldn't kiss my ex, I guess I felt insecure around him...oh well! :D  
  
Wolf Creek: The kiss felt great. I guess it was worth the wait. I wasn't paranoid this time! cheers I do hope that we can still be together even if he is so many hours away. We'll see what happens. (Hopefully the best)  
  
Lilsasami: You didn't give me any advice?! Well, I can understand that. You are Erasea after all lol! Hopefully your computer is working better! We have to back to the mall again! Mikey needs a new pair of shoes! (And we have to get Kyo before the mall closes.)  
  
M: I made a squeal!! Of course I couldn't tell you, I get too embarrassed! Everything I do is embarrassing! It's not as long as the last one, not much of you here either, but I waited until I finally got to kiss you WITHOUT PECKS! I'm not sick yet knocks on wood but I really did enjoy that kiss. .  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Please review again!  
  
CrazyGohanGurl 


End file.
